This proposal seeks to extend through late adolescence and into early adulthood an examination of normal and pathogenic development and the impact of two universal first grade preventive interventions on the distal targets of substance abuse, antisocial behavior and anxious and depressive symptoms and disorders. We will build on the scientific value of an existing, prospective, developmental epidemiologica) data base involving a defined population of urban school children, whose psychological well-being and social adaptational status have been assessed periodically from 1993 through 2001, grades 1 -8 (or ages 6-13). Funds are available from NIMH and NIDA through the Spring of 2002 for a ninth grade assessment that includes youth, parent, teacher, and school mental health professional reports. Funding from NIDA is also available for youth, teacher, and school mental health professional assessments in 10th grade. In this proposal, we are requesting funds (1) to expand our 10th grade assessments to include a parent interview, (2) to continue obtaining youth, parent, teacher and mental health professional reports in grades 11 & 12, and (3) to gather youth and parent reports one year after high school. The study population consists of the entire cohort of children (N = 678) who began first grade in the fall of 1993 in 9 elementary schools in predominantly low to lower middle income areas in Baltimore. Within each of the 9 schools, children and their teachers were randomly assigned to either a standard classroom or to a classroom featuring one of two universal preventive interventions. Each intervention specifically targeted two confirmed antecedents of later antisocial behavior, substance use and anxiety and depression: 1) aggressive and shy behaviors, and 2) poor school achievement. The Classroom-Centered intervention (CC) sought to reduce the early risk behaviors of poor achievement and aggressive and shy behaviors through the enhancement of classroom curricula and teacher instructional and behavior management practices, whereas the Family-School Partnership intervention (FSP) focused on parent discipline practices and parent-school communication. Follow-up through age l8 will allow us to assess the impact of the interventions on the risk for substance, mood, and conduct problems and disorders in adolescence and early adulthood, and the corresponding need for, use, and associated costs of mental health and special education services.